Transformers 2: Battle for the Allspark
''This article will be updated soon '' This is the sequal to Transformers: the Movie. Synopsis The Decepticons have brought reinforcements to Earth and have revived Megatron by collecting the escence of Megatron's original form and transfering it to his new body, renaming him Galvatron. Galvatron and the Decepticons then hunt for the legendary Allspark, which will allow them to drain Planets of all of their energy. The Autobots find out about their plan and try to find the Allspark before the Decepticons do, so they can revive Optimus Prime. Key Moments *Megatron is revived and renamed Galvatron. *The Autobots try to take on Galvatron, the Decepticons say they will help, but Galvatron attacks by himself. *The Autobots are badly damaged by Galvatron. *The Decepticons find the Allspark in the Himalayas, the Allspark having been hiden there long ago by the Transformers decendants. *The head of to a suitible spot in a Chinese city, getting there via a Space bridge opened momentarily by Galvatron. *The Autobots head to China with Prime's body. *In the Chinese city, the Decepticons power up the Allspark on top of a tall skyscraper. *Ironhide and Jetfire take on Galvatron. *Arcee and Chromia battle Strika, Rumble and Frenzy. *Bumblebee and Hound fight Starscream. *Blades battles Gyro and Vortex. *Sideswipe fights Crankcase. *Ultra Magnus and Overload take on Shrapnel *Broadside fights Shockwave. *Ironhide and Jetfire force back Galvatron. *Jetfire flies up to the skyscraper and takes the Allspark from it's place and put's it in Optimus Prime's chest, reviving him. *Prime battles Scourge. *Scourge defeats Prime, Scourge then heads to the Skyscraper that the Allspark was on. *Overload and Ultra Magnus destroy Shrapnel. *Jetfire and Overload combine with Prime in order to destroy Galvatron and Scourge. *Prime battle's Scourge and Galvatron on the top of the skyscraper the Allspark was on. *The Combaticons arrive in the city and combine to form Bruticus. *Broadside kills Shockwave by slicing his third arm off and smashing his sword right through Shockwave's head. *Ultra Magnus battles Bruticus. *Galvatron calls for reinforcements from Cybertron. *Cyclonus and his warship attack the Chinese city. *Prime pummels Galvatron. *Galvatron retreats along with Soundwave, Gyro, Vortex and Starscream into space. *Prime flies into the Decepticon warship. *Prime battles his way through Sweeps and their commander Tankor, when he gets to the reactor core he battles Cyclonus. *Optimus destroys the ship by throwing Cyclonus into the reactor core. *Crankcase is destroyed by Sideswipe. *Ultra Magnus kills Bruticus with the help of Blades, Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound and Bumblebee. *Prime escapes the ship before it explodes, lands and disengages from Jetfire and Overload. Autobots *Optimus Prime (TTM) All Red Semi-Truck *Bumblebee (TTM) Yellow Lamborghini Gallardo *Ratchet (TTM) Ambulance *Arcee (TTM) Black Motorcycle *Chromia (TTM) Chrome Motorcycle *Ironhide (TTM) Red Pickup *Jetfire (TTM) B-17 Flying Fortress *Hound (TTM) Military Hummer *Broadside (TTM) Nimitz-class Super Aircraft Carrier *Blades (TTM) S&R Helicopter *Overload (TTM) Dump Truck *Sideswipe (TTM) Red Motorcycle *Ultra Magnus (TTM) Car Carrier Decepticon *Galvatron (TTM) Cybertronian Crab Artillery Tank *Scourge (TTM) Purple Semi-Truck *Starscream (TTM) SU-47 Berkut *Soundwave (TTM) AH-64 Apache Helicopter *Rumble (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Strika (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Frenzy (TTM) Human (Pretender) *Destructicons (TTM) *Vortex (TTM) Front half of Chinook Helicopter *Gyro (TTM) Back half of Chinook Helicopter *Bruticus (TTM) Fifteen Destructicons *Brawl (TTM) M1A Abrams Tank *Mangler (TTM) Gepard Anti-Aircraft Tank *Whirlwind (TTM) Apache Helicopter *Jetstorm (TTM) YF-23 Jet Fighter *Onslaught (TTM) Double Barreled Tank *Payload (TTM) Missile Tank *Stormcloud (TTM) A-10a Thunderbolt *Blight (TTM) Hummer Attack Jeep *Kickback (TTM) Challenger 2 Trojan *Barricade (TTM) APC *Heatwave (TTM) MH-53 Pave-Low Helicopter *Quake (TTM) Challenger 2 Titan Bridge-Crosser *Topspin (TTM) Apache Helicopter *Rampage (TTM) Challenger 2 Tank *Skywarp (TTM) B2 Bomber *Shockwave (TTM) RB293 Bucket-Wheel Excavator *Decepticon Invasion Force *Cyclonus (TTM) Cybertronian Jet *Sweep Army Cybertronian Gunships *Tankor (TTM) Cybertronian Tank *Crankcase (TTM) Blue & Black 1976 Chevrolet Camaro *Shrapnel (TTM) Heavy-Lift Helicopter *''Swindle Drones Cadillac CTS-Vs *''Colossus Drones Buildings *''Tidal Wave Drones'' Nimitz-class Aircraft Carriers *''Pretender Drones Humans (Pretenders) *''Seeker Drones SU-47 Berkuts *Thundercracker (TTM) Category:Fan Fiction